The following description relates to key encapsulation mechanisms for public key cryptosystems.
Cryptography systems (“cryptosystems”) are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, cryptosystems may provide confidentiality by encrypting messages sent over the public channels. Public key encryption algorithms may utilize public and private cryptographic keys to encrypt and decrypt messages. Some public key cryptosystems may be vulnerable to attacks by an adversary, such as an adversary with access to quantum computational resources.